Texting and phone calls can be preferable forms of communication when a recipient is carrying or near his mobile device and is in a position to view the device's screen or answer a call. However, frequently, when a message recipient is at home or another trusted location, such as in the recipient's vehicle or office, the recipient may place his device down and may not feel or hear it vibrate, hear it ring, or be in a position to view the device's screen. Despite the relative inaccessibility of the device, the recipient may desire at least certain message senders to be able to communicate with the recipient.